


Save the last dance

by annihilation- (horsegrl)



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Vaginal Sex, fingers - Freeform, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegrl/pseuds/annihilation-
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha. Slow dancing. Singing, cooing, whispering the most deliciously lascivious things in your ear. Threats, promises, wishes, some of which he...well...you know ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the last dance

**Author's Note:**

> This came as a prompt from a friend late one gin-soaked evening. A few of us were talking about songs that made us ugly-cry, and Mazzy Star's Fade Into You was hers. Things went from there.

Alpha.

The show was over and most of the guests had left. Music blared over the chatter and clink of glasses. Alpha. I watched him as he mingled with the guests, stopping to shake a hand, or throw up a couple fingers for a picture. 

I groaned inwardly, imagining his tongue flicking out underneath that mask. He knew what that did to me, and he gave me a cheeky wink from across the room as he leaned in for another photo and did it again. Holding his gaze, I made a show of scratching my nose with my middle finger. 

I was perched contentedly on the arm of a chair, enjoying the music overhead and waiting for Alpha to finish up. The song changed to something hauntingly familiar, I strained to hear it over the buzz of the crowd. Recognition washed over me as suddenly as the lump that formed in my throat:

I want to hold the hand inside you  
I want to take a breath that's true

That song. Anything but that song. It dredged up too many feelings, memories best left where they were, dead and buried. It had been a long day, and my grip was weak. I needed a moment to regroup, away from that song and all the people. 

I rose quickly, keeping my head down and walking fast. The door banged closed behind me as I burst out into the corridor. I cursed as I realized the music was running through the building's PA, and without the chatter of the crowd, it was louder out here. I leaned back against the cool wall and took a deep breath, scrubbing my hands over my face. I heard the door bang shut and whipped my head around to see Alpha coming towards me.

"You left in a hurry," concern tinged his voice as he took my hand. Bright blue eyes searched mine, "What is it?"

"It's...," he was standing so close, running his thumb across my knuckles. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. It wasn't helping. I blinked hard and cleared my throat before continuing. "...this song. I can't handle it. There's too much...shit...associated with it for me. It's so beautiful, but it just hurts." A traitorous tear burned down my cheek.

Silently, he pulled me away from the wall and gathered me into his arms. He hugged me tightly, and I laid my forehead against his chest. His hands slid down and clasped around my waist, pulling me against him. I wrapped one arm around him and placed the other hand on his chest. 

He began to rock gently with the music, taking me with him. As we turned a slow circle, alone in the corridor, he pushed up his mask and lowered his mouth to my ear, cheek to cheek, humming at first then finally singing:

A stranger's light comes on slowly  
A stranger's heart without a home...

I reached up and cupped his cheek, nuzzling my face against his. His voice was beautiful, his breath warm against my neck. I ground tightly against him, heat blooming across my chest as he continued:

You put your hands into your head  
And then smiles cover your heart  
Fade into you  
Strange you never knew

Alpha pushed his leg between mine, and I gasped as he grabbed my ass tightly and rolled his hips into me, revealing his growing bulge. I dug my fingers into his back as he began to kiss his way down my neck. I let my head loll back, baring my throat to him. He worked one hand down the back of my pants to stroke my ass. His mouth devoured mine as I popped open one of the snaps on his tunic and ran my hand inside. Alpha groaned into my mouth as my fingers teased across his nipple, hardening it. With a throaty laugh, I gave it a pinch. Alpha growled and grabbed my free hand, shoving it to the rock hard erection straining against his pants. He leaned back, flipping his mask down to cover his face once again. His eyes burned as he disentangled himself from me, and pushed my hand off his cock. 

"Come on, we need to get out of here." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around his hips. He towed me, breathless and weak-kneed, down the long corridor. 

"You have no idea," he whispered, "how good you feel."

"Alpha, I -"

"No. No, I want to tell you. I want to tell you all the things I want to do to you. Tonight. Tomorrow. Someday."

"Jesus," I cursed softly as my face flushed and I tripped over my own feet.

He grabbed me around the waist, steadying me, holding me closely as he continued to whisper in my ear.

"That's not who I had in mind for a third, but I'm glad you brought the subject up. I want you in his lap. I want him to spread your legs and hold them while he fucks you so I can suck your clit."

The mental image this gave me was beyond arousing. I gasped sharply, imagining, feeling my body react.

"I want to taste you," he rasped as he propelled me down the hall again, "I want you all over my face. I want to wake up tomorrow with your taste still on my hands and lips."

He slid his hand under my shirt and began to run his fingers softly across my stomach. I took a deep breath and willed my legs to keep working.

"I want to put my fingers deep inside you and feel you come, over and over again."

His hand wanderer up higher, teasing along the bottom edge of my bra. 

"I want to watch your tits bounce while you ride me. I want to see your face, your sweet mouth when you scream my name."

Blood pounded in my burning ears. I wanted nothing more than to have him pin me to the wall and make good on all those promises. I closed my eyes and knotted my hand in the front of his tunic. I wheeled around in front of him, pushing him to a halt. 

"Fuck you, Alpha," I slapped his mask up and kissed him roughly. Pushing him back again, I whispered, "Fuck you."

Alpha grabbed my face and pulled my mouth back to his. Grunting as our teeth banged together in our haste, he bent slightly and picked me up, hands cupping my ass. I wrapped my legs tightly around him and clasped my hands behind his neck. He took a few more steps and turned, pressing me up against what turned out to be a door. He fumbled blindly with the knob for a moment before the door burst inward.

The room was dimly lit, but it appeared to be a small dressing room. There was a long counter along one wall with a mirror and lights above it. There were a couple of chairs in front of the counter, and a low couch along the opposite wall. Alpha dropped me on unsteady legs as he kicked the door closed and turned to lock it.

I was on him before he could turn around again. I pressed myself up against his back and pulled the snaps on his sash, dropping it on the floor. He ran his hand down my arms and laced his fingers between mine as I turned my attention to the rest of the snaps on his tunic. I started at the bottom, and slid my hand down to rub his cock as I worked the rest of the snaps open. He hissed a curse and clutched my hand, pressing it harder, rutting against it. 

He turned in my arms and I ran my hands up his chest, pushing the tunic off his shoulders and down over his arms to fall in an inky puddle at his feet. I traced my fingertips back up his arms to grip his shoulders. He shivered, goosebumps popping up on his arms. 

He gathered me up and held me tightly, hands on my hips. I lowered my head to his chest and flicked his nipple with my tongue, surrounding it with my lips and sucking hard. He knotted his hands in the back of my shirt and took a ragged breath as I continued with the other nipple, hardening it, teasing it across my lips.

Alpha tipped my chin up, blue eyes dark with lust. He searched my face for a moment, mouth agape, cheeks flushed. 

"Your mouth," he whispered roughly as he ran his fingers across my lips. "Open your mouth."

My heart flipped in my chest at the sound that tore from his throat as I parted my lips for him. He slid two fingers slowly into my mouth, and I brought my tongue up to meet them. I encircled his fingers with my lips and sucked gently as he pulled them part way out. He grasped my free hand and pressed it to his belt. He continued like this, watching me suck his fingers while I worked his belt loose. I pulled his belt free from his pants and dropped it on the floor with his tunic. I slid my fingers in the waist of his pants and tugged teasingly, looking into his burning eyes.

"Wait," he took his fingers from my mouth, biting his lip. "Fuck," he whispered as he touched my lips again. 

Groaning, he bent his head to mine, kissing me deeply, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. His hands worked up under my shirt from my hips to grasp my breasts, thumbs teasing across my nipples. He reached around behind me and deftly unhooked my bra. I whimpered in relief as his hands cupped my breasts again, reveling in the sensation of his hands against my bare skin, nipples tingling as he dragged his rings across them.

He broke away from me, kissing my cheek and pausing with his mouth at my ear. "Turn around, we're going to the mirror."

I turned for him, and facing the mirror, I walked closer. His hands snaked around me, working into my pants to grab me by the hips, holding me still as he ground his straining erection against the small of my back. Mouth agape, I watched in the mirror as Alpha began to devour my neck. He swiped my hair over the opposite shoulder, eyes meeting mine in the mirror. Each of us watching the other slowly come undone, each of us the instrument of our mutual undoing.

Alpha tugged at the neck of my shirt, trailing sharp teeth and soft lips along my exposed shoulder. 

His lips were at my ear again. "I want more of you," he whispered as his gaze locked with mine in the mirror, "I want you naked in my arms. I want to feel you writhe against me." 

His hands slid up my stomach, pushing my shirt along with them. I arched my back and raised my arms for him. I squirmed and giggled as he trailed his fingers through my armpits, and he groaned and rolled his hips into me. 

The shirt popped off over my head, leaving my hair in a state of disarray. Alpha combed his fingers through my hair, never taking his eyes off mine as I pushed my bra off to fall carelessly on the floor. He parted my hair and placed half over each shoulder, tucking one side behind my ear. 

I leaned back into him, his skin was warm and soft, I could feel his heart beating. He buried his face in my hair, watching me still as his hands came up to caress my breasts. Fingers and rings traced over my erect nipples, setting them on fire. I could feel myself slipping, getting lost in the sensation of his body around me, the blood pounding in my ears, the ache spreading deep within me. I groaned and arched my back. He wrapped his arm around my chest under my breasts, pulling me to him again. His other hand was suddenly unfastening my pants. 

"Alpha," I panted as his hand slid lower. I reached behind me and touched his face, "Please?" I met his gaze in the mirror again. "Please?" Spreading my legs farther apart, I canted my pelvis up, welcoming his touch. 

I choked off a squeal as he finally traced his fingers along my slit. He fingers slid slickly up to my clit and began to circle it slowly. I arched my back as his other hand came up to grip my breast, thumb flicking at my nipple. 

His mouth was at my ear, breath hot and ragged. "You're so fucking wet right now. You feel so good," he growled low in his throat and rolled his hips against me. 

His fingers were driving me close, and his voice in my ear was driving me closer again. My head rolled back against his shoulder and I moaned his name. 

"You're so beautiful like this. I want my name on your lips when you come."

"Alpha, please...," 

"Not yet though, I'm not done with you yet..."

I cried out incoherently as he took his hand out of my pants. He pushed my jeans and panties down over my hips and I wiggled out of them completely. His hands were on my hips, and he turned me to face him. He grabbed me and crushed me against himself. We were all limbs, mouths and moans, desperate to feel heat and skin under groping hands. 

Alpha backed me up into the counter. I hopped up and straddled his body as he pressed close to me. He reached blindly until he found a chair and breaking away from me, he sat down. He pulled the chair closer and set my feet on its arms. 

"Remember what I said, love," I watched as he unfastened his pants and began stroking his cock. Without another word, he buried his face in my cunt. Lips and tongue explored my entrance before moving up to my engorged and aching clit. 

My head banged back against the mirror and I whimpered as he slid two fingers inside me and began to search. Alpha looked up at me in the throes of my ecstasy and let out an appreciative groan. 

I was losing myself. I bore down on his fingers as he pushed deep inside me. I clutched his head, panting loudly. 

"Alpha," I squealed, "Fuck, Alpha..."

He groaned loudly against me, and the last barrier was shattered. A burning wave washed over me as I came, his name on my lips. 

My oblivion was disturbed when he finally drew his fingers out of me. I gathered what was left of my wits. Bracing myself, I pushed his chair back and slid carefully to the floor.

"Fuck, you sounded amazing when you came," he said appreciatively.

I put my hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in, kissing him deeply. His hands came up to squeeze my nipples, and I gave a little gasp. I reached down and took his cock in my hand, tearing a gasp from him. 

I leaned back and smiled mischievously.  
"Well, Alpha, let's see what you sound like, hm?"

Mesmerized, he brought his fingers to my lips. I took his hand and folded back all but one finger, which I licked. I swirled my tongue around his fingertip and then took it deep into my mouth, pulling it slowly back out. 

"Your mouth," he whispered, "I want your mouth on my cock," I felt it twitch in my hand. "Please?"

I settled on the floor between his knees, still stroking. "You're so good to me, you can have anything you want, Alpha," I purred. I ran my tongue slowly up his length, tearing a moan from his throat, "Just ask nicely."

He lapsed into his native tongue as he watched me lick my lips and set to work. I gripped one thigh tightly, feeling his muscles tense as my tongue circled his head, tasting his precome. I looked up at him as I teased his cock against my lower lip. Holding his lust-addled gaze, I wrapped my lips around his cock and buried it deep in my mouth. His head rolled back and he let out a strangled cry as I continued. I worked his length, lips, tongue and hands. His fingers laced through my hair, holding it out of my face. His breathing was loud and peppered with groans.

"Snälla," came a breathy request, "Touch yourself for me...please." The last word came as a groan that sent shivers down my spine. 

I gave his thigh a quick squeeze in agreement. Sliding my hand down, I found that the rebound from my own orgasm had left me unbelievably sensitive. I moaned against his cock as I stroked my clit, feeling myself getting wet again.

Alpha grabbed my hair gently, and I let him pull me off his cock. I wiped my mouth and he tipped my head up to meet his eyes.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now," he growled, "Can you come for me again?"

My face burned, and my cunt ached to be filled. "Fuck, Alpha...I'm so wet...I want you..."

He grasped me under the arms and stood up with a grunt. I turned for him and bent over, leaning on the edge of the counter.

"The mirror...look at me," he hissed as he slapped my ass for emphasis. 

We watched each other in the mirror, feeding off ourselves. Alpha grabbed his cock and slid it along my cunt, wetting it, rubbing my clit with it. He replaced his cock with his fingers on my clit as he leaned over me and thrust himself deep inside me. We cried out together, and he held still for a moment, letting me position myself. 

I pushed my ass back against him and he began to move, slowly at first, cock and fingers drawing soft cries from me, then faster, more urgently.

"I can't decide," he growled, "whether I like your mouth or your cunt better."

I tightened against his cock, "How's that?" I purred.

He slapped my ass and growled in response. "Oh, fuck yes."

Alpha grabbed both my hips and pounded feverishly into me, cries coming louder and more urgently.

"Touch yourself, fuck, baby please," he pleaded, voice cracking. "Come with me, I can't hold it much longer."

I whined loudly as my fingers found my clit. As I worked myself, I touched his cock as he thrust into me, hard and wet. I could feel the throbbing building in my core, and my breath came ragged as I lost my grip again.

"Alpha," I cried in warning.

Fingers dug into the tender flesh over my hips as he rasped my name, spilling inside me. I cried out for him as I came, sobbing with release. He lay along my back resting his forehead against me, breath hot on my sweaty skin. 

I pressed my face against the cool countertop and tried to collect myself. He withdrew himself from me with a sigh and crouched down, face next to mine. Swiping the damp hair from my face and neck, he leaned in and kissed me.

"Ok, love?"

"Yeah," I wiped a tear from my cheek. "I'm good." I snorted and straightened up. "Really good, actually." I scrubbed at my face, and laughed. "That was fucking intense, Alpha." 

He chuckled as he retrieved his tunic from the floor and draped it around my shoulders, steering me to the couch. He pulled me down to sit in his lap, sighing contentedly as I nuzzled his neck. I closed my eyes as he hummed softly, deft fingers gently untangling my hair.


End file.
